Let Him Go
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Mitch and Jerome were a match made in heaven. But when a sudden fight comes between them, it makes Mitch realise how much he really needs the Bacca. (Pairing: Merome. I suggests listening to Let Her go by Passenger, because I wrote it while listening to it.


Another thing for Brooklyn (on that Merome story, review) and guess what? It's Merome! This is probably gonna do silly things to my feels but I can't turn down someone who enjoys my content ^^

Good luck because on my last one I apparently made some people freak out along with their feels. I wrote this while listening to Let Her Go by Passenger so listen to it when reading if ya want.

Mitch and Jerome barley fought with each other, unless it was over who got the last piece of fish or who got to use Betty while hunting. They loved each other deeply and never wanted it to end, like they were stuck in the 'Honeymoon Phase' all the time even though they weren't married.

But...this was different. There was marks in the walls, evidently from punches taken out on he wall, and glass littering the floor. Tables and chairs overturned, a few lamps were broken and laying on the floor. The only thing that was out of place in the room was a small boy. Mitch, a now fragile boy that didn't belong in the destruction, but somehow fit in it perfectly considering the situation.

Tears streaming down his face and clothes rumpled, face red and curled into a small ball in the corner if the room. He regretted his choices in the fight and wanted to take them back...but he knew he couldn't. Jerome had left and he let him. Let him walk out of his life and never to return.

The fight had been about...Mitch didn't even know anymore. All he remembered was Jerome coming home, shouting in his face Mitch retaliating with his own remark. The Bacca walking down the hallway into the main room and smashing everything, everything they worked so hard to build up while Mitch screamed and slide down the wall.

After, Jerome just packed up his own armour, and Betty, and just left. Walked right out the door, not looking back once as the Canadian tried to cry away his sorrow. Although, no amount of tears could bring his Bacca back.

Mitch felt empty inside, everybody would if someone who was their whole life just walked out on them, as he went to pick up the broken glass. But then he came across a picture, framed with oak wood. It was of himself and Jerome on one of their Hunger Games triumphs.

Staring at the picture, the boy felt fresh steals begin to fall and he tightened his grip on the frame and brung it close to his chest, sliding down the wall again. He couldn't handle the pain as he tucked his head in and curled around the picture.

The love of his life had left him, he let Jerome go. Let him slip out of his grasp and into the world, to live on and make someone else happy. That person would be lucky to have the Bacca and Mitch hated the thought of Jerome being with someone else. All he wanted to do was walk out and find him. Mitch chuckled at the thought and stood from his position.

Looking at the clock above the fireplace, he turned to the window as the sun set. He remembered when him and Jerome used to pack a mini picnic and go out to the shore to watch the sunset, they used to share small kisses and cuddles by the time it was night. Even when it was winter and snowing they used to do that. Mitch treasured those moments, held the close his heart and would never let them leave; not like Jerome.

All he wanted was his Bacca back, his big strong Bacca to walk through the door and lift him into his arms. Caress him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, that he was sorry for upsetting Mitch and that he loved him. But Mitch knew that it want going to happen because this was the time, the time that he finally drove Jerome out of his life.

A/N: Well, this was kinda short but...wow. I'm kinda impressed with this, it gave me some feels. I mean who gets feels from their own writing. But I hope you liked it Brooklyn and if ya, or anyone else, want more the just ask! I'm always free ;p (I really hoped you read this while listening to Let Her Go by Passenger because it adds to the atmosphere)

I also just realised that I didn't put no speech in this, sorry! ^^'


End file.
